The Turning of a Page
by kecole12813
Summary: Unable to return to her beloved feudal era, Kagome opens a book store to occupy her now extremely to normal life. Although she loves her Cozy Corner, Kagome still wishes for love to come her way. But what happens when someone from her past pops up out of the blue? I still suck at summaries! Please Read! Rated M for later chapters!:) Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

'BEEP BEEP BEEP'

There it was again. That annoying sound that would not let her keep her tired eyes closed any longer. The constant buzzing was enough to make her her caffeine deprived brain rattle so early in the morning. Bringing her head out from under her pillow, Kagome looked at the clock on her night stand table. It was six a.m. Moaning and groaning, she stretched her muscles and sat up in her big King sized bed. Crawling to the edge, she lowered her feet and searched for her hot pink kitten slippers that she adored so much. Slipping them on, she stood, making her way to the kitchen to begin her morning routine.

Her destination was her one true love, her coffee pot. Opening up the cabinet above her head, she pulled her favorite flavored vanilla coffee down from its perch and continued to go about making the liquid gold that would instantly satisfy her needs. To Kagome, coffee was more reliable than any man. Pouring the water in its container, she flipped the lid and pushed the magical button, allowing the warm substance to begin to fill the pot.

Leaving the kitchen, Kagome made her way to the bathroom, noticing along the way that she was in dire need of a day to make a trip to the laundry mat, but what would it matter anyways? She never had company, except the rare occasion that her mother or her brother stopped by the house. Her mother was still extremely busy with her younger brother Sota. The boy was amazing at sports and did very well in his classes. Being so busy with school activities and the shrine, they rarely had time to stop by.

Reaching inside her shower Kagome turned the knob letting the water flow, giving it time to heat up enough to her liking. Turning towards the sink she grabbed her toothbrush and glanced in the mirror. Stopping in her tracks she stared at the woman who stood before her. Her dark black hair had grown much longer, longer than she usually liked to keep it. Reaching the middle of her back, Kagome usually threw it up into a high ponytail, to keep it out of her way. She had also grown into her body, her curves filling out nicely over the years. She was thinner to, no longer carrying around the extra baby fat that she had once had. Looking into her reflection's face she noticed the chocolate colored orbs staring back at her. Those eyes, eyes that held so much fire and spunk at one point in her life, now seemed dull and lifeless. She no longer had the excitement and adventure in her life as she had once had so long ago.

For all she knew it could have been a dream. Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, Miroku...she was no longer able to see the friends that she had grown to love so much. After the Jewel was destroyed, the well stopped working. Kagome often wondered what everyone was up to beyond the well. Sango and Miroku were probably parents to half a dozen children, Shippo is probably training, and Inuyasha...

Inuyasha still held a special place in the young woman's heart, but not as he once had. He was her first love, and he loved her as well. But the love he held for Kikyo was beyond anyting else. Being the Priestess's reincarnation, Kagome often just felt as if she was second best. A substitute for when his beloved was not around. When Kagome and Inuyasha had both come to terms with their situations, they decided to stay close friends and nothing more.

When she had realized the well had stopped working Kagome started the search for some of her friends that she new would still be alive in her own time. Being a full demon Shippo had hundreds of years left still to live. Although as much as she searched for the proof that it had all existed, nothing ever came up. So she gave up, just like that. With an aching heart Kagome looked for something else in life to keep her occupied.

After thoroughly brushing her teeth, Kagome stripped herself of her night clothes and stepped into the steaming hot shower. The sweltering heat of the water pounding onto her back was incredibly relaxing. Grabbing the bottle of her favorite shampoo, she began to lather up the black mop attached to her head.

Shampoo was one of Kagome's favorite things about this era, when she would travel through the well, five hundred years into the past, she didn't have the luxury of taking baths with her favorite smelling strawberry soaps. She was eternally grateful for such privileges in the present. After a good rinse, she stepped out of her shower, grabbing a towel she scurried to her bedroom, getting dressed, and followed the enticing smell to the kitchen. Grabbing the biggest cup of coffee she could manage she headed out of her apartment and headed downstairs to the shop.

Opening the door to the small store, she walked inside and placed her coffee on the counter that she normally worked at. Turning to her right, Kagome turned on her small radio, and began to hum along with the familiar tune coming from her speakers. At her left was a pile of books that needed to be put onto the shelves in the new releases section. Just a small amount of romantic fictions that she had acquired as of late. Taking out her price stickers, she began placing prices on each and every story.

At the young age of twenty two Kagome was extremely lucky to own her own book shop. Many thought that she was too inexperienced to do it on her own. Running it by herself was tough, but she managed it all on her own. It was small, but had books stacked everywhere. Rows of bookcases lined the walls, with a book in every crevice. Small seating areas in each corner, and tables for the studying students in the front of the store. She loved the old homey, cozy feeling of it.

She loved every bit of her small store, it had such a calming effect on her. If it wasn't for her father, she wouldn't have any of it. On Kagome's eighteenth birthday, her mother handed over a card with her father's handwriting upon it. The words inside told of an inheritance that she would come upon when she turned of age. There was also one for Sota. Their mother and father had saved what they could so that their two children had a good start on life. Kagome, deciding not to go to the University unlike her highschool friends, she decided to put the money towards tons of books and signing a lease to an old building at the edge of town.

Another alarm once again scared her out of her wandering mind. It was time for the store to open up. Walking to the door, she turned the lock and flipped the closed sign over to open. After doing so it wasn't a full ten minutes before one of her daily customers walked through her door.

"Good morning Miss Kagome! How are you this morning?" The old man walked to his favorite table, and set his coffee cup and his newspaper down as he went in search of the book he was currently reading up on.

"Oh about the same as yesterday Billy, how about yourself? Still fighting with Martha?", Kagome asked in return, still pricing her new books.

"Well, not anymore,but there is hope for today! It's still early, you never know what may happen." The old man sat down in his chair with a chuckle. Billy loved to piss off his wife, his reason being she was just too damn cute when she was angry. Being together for over fifty years proved that they were either crazy in love. Billy was ornery, and Martha laid back, the two just seemed to fit. They shared a love that Kagome could only hope and pray to one day have. Who was she kidding though? Who the hell could love her like that? When was the page going to turn in her love story?

Their conversation was cut short by a ringing telephone hanging on her back wall. Reaching over she picked it up and put it to her ear. "Good morning! You've reached the Cozy Corner, this is Kagome! How can I help you today?" She tried to put as much enthusiasm in her words as she could, but it was still just too early in the morning. Luckily a soft, familiar voice answered her back from the other end.

"Good morning Kagome."

"Oh hi mom, whats up?" Propping herself against the wall, Kagome began to twirl the phone cord around her finger.

"There's some things we need to talk about, could you come over for dinner tonight?"

"Sure thing mom, I'll come by after I close up the shop. Seven thirty sound good?"

"Sounds fine to me, I'll see you then."

"Alright see you later." And with that the conversation was over.

'I wonder what she wants to talk about…' Kagome thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Can It Get Any Worse?

The rest of the day went by extremely slowly for Kagome. The nagging feeling that something bad was about to happen kept pulling at the back of her mind. What was her mother wanting to talk to her about so suddenly? At first she hadn't thought anything of it. It wasn't until she had started to put the new fictions on their shelves that she began to worry. Was something wrong with Grandpa? Or Sota? Kagome couldn't bare the thought of something happening to any of her family. They had already suffered with loss enough as it is. As the hours went by Kagome had become more and more anxious. She tried to keep her mind busy with the task at hand, and it seemed to work. For a little while at least.

Kagome had just finished dusting her shelves and was about to close up her cozy little shop when she heard the ring of the bell that she had hung over her door. As the sound hit her ears her body felt as if a bolt of lightning had struck straight through her body, numbing her senses. She hadn't felt that feeling in so long. Whoever...or whatever for that matter, that had just walked through her door, was not human. Kagome was sensing a demon. The thought stilled the very breathe in her chest. Being of terror or excitement she did not know. Slowly and quietly sneaking behind one of the tallest and most crammed bookshelves, she tiptoed to the beginning of the aisle so she could get a peek of her visitor. It seemed he was looking around her store as if he was inspecting it.

The first thing she noticed was his extremely long legs. The man was incredibly tall, at least six foot three. The second thing she seemed to notice was the color of his long hair. It was a striking fire red. It almost seemed as if there were flames dancing every time he moved his head. The flames were tied back in a high ponytail that reached down to the middle of his shoulders. He seemed so familiar. Had she met this man before? If only she could see the strange man's face.

Finding her courage, Kagome straightened her back and walked up to the mysterious man.

"May I help you?" The man looked down at her with a kind smile. She was extremely shocked at the stunningly handsome man in front of her. Kagome noticed that his eyes had the most beautiful glow to them. It seemed as if emerald gems were placed in the very depths of his eyes. He looked as if he was about her age, in his early twenties. She knew this man… she just could not put her finger on it. The look on his own face was one of clear recognition.

"Do I know you…?" She asked almost in a whisper.

Clearing his throat, the man finally replied. "I'm not sure, I have come simply on business. The head of the company that I work for is interested in buying your store. I was sent to check things out, and to give you this."

Holding out his hand, the young man placed a buisness card in her own. However Kagome was all too pissed to even acknowledge the act. Every ounce of blood in her body seemed to go straight to her head, and steam seemed to pour out her ears.

"What the hell? I'm NOT selling my store! Tell your boss to shove his business card up his ass and get the hell out of here you damned demon!"

The young man seemed taken aback by her sudden burst of anger. Her blood was boiling in her veins. If he didn't leave soon, he was going to be shown the powers of the priestess that had laid dormant inside her since her times across the well. Seeming to know there was danger in the air, the emerald eyed man turned and walked towards the door stopping just in front of it. Turning his head back to face her, he seemed almost sad.

"So you can tell that I'm a demon huh? I'll definitely be seeing you again Kagome.", With those words he walked out the door leaving behind a very shocked Kagome behind.

'How the hell does he know my name?' She thought to herself. Glancing around the store, Kagome's anger only rose higher. How dare they just waltz in and ask to buy her store. This was all she had to keep her content in life! Sure it was tough now and then with bills and such, but she always found a way to get by. As her eyes kept wandering around staring at the place she loved the most, her eyes rested on the clock that hung behind her desk. Realizing the time Kagome exclaimed, "Shit I'm going to be late!"

Reaching for her keys she hurriedly closed up the shop and ran up to her apartment to change and headed straight towards her mother's house.

* * *

Her mother's house had always been her comfort zone. Every time she and Inuyasha would get into a fight, or something bad would happen on the other side of the well, she always longed to be in the comfort of her mother's house. As Kagome walked up the front steps leading up to the well, she was overcome with memories from years past. Her father, raking the leaves from the ground. Him chasing her around the shrine while her mother laughed with joy. The way her father used to look at her mother, and rub her pregnant belly during nights in front of the television. Her father hadn't lasted much longer than that.

She missed her father dearly. Sota never had the chance to meet the amazing man. Kagome had loved him more than anything. After his passing she snuck into her mother's room one night and took one of his favorite sweaters from his closet space. The nights that were especially rough on the poor child, she would pull out that sweater and breathe in the scent of the father she missed so much. As time went on the smell started to fade, but the feeling of comfort never dissipated. Still to this day if the world seemed to rough on her, she would bring out the tattered old sweater that her father had once loved to wear, and cuddle up to it while she dealt with the world.

Walking up to the front door of her childhood home, Kagome gave the door a good knock. Shortly after the door was swiftly opened and she was tackled to the ground in a ferocious hug.

"Sis! God I've missed you! Where ya been?" Sota's face beamed with excitement as he squeezed the life out of his dear sister.

"Sota….can't …..breathe…", Kagome choked out.

"Oh… sorry!" Standing up, he reached a hand down to help her get up off of the cold cement of the ground. Right off the bat she noticed that her kid brother had once again grown taller! He was taller than her!

"Hey kid could ya slow down on the growing?"

"I guess I did grow a bit more, didn't I" The young boy replied with a grin.

"He's eating us out of house and home to!" The voice came from a short old man standing in the doorway.

"Hey Gramps, how have you been feeling lately?" Kagome asked ushering everyone inside.

"Awful, just awful. My gout is acting up in my leg, my joints are stiff, and I'm getting old. Too damn old." Grandpa was always a complainer.

After taking off her coat and shoes she placed her hands on her hips and turned towards the old man. "Well are you listening to what Momma and the doctor's are saying?"

"Yea yea yea… dumb women, dumb doctors…" The old man grumbled as he walked down the hallway.

Walking her way through the hallway, Kagome noticed and amazing smell coming from the kitchen. Following the delicious fragrance, she found herself in the kitchen staring at her mother working behind the stove. Her mother was a kind and gentle woman, who had always had a soft spoken manner about her. Kagome could tell her anything and she loved that about her. There were so many late nights they had sat at the kitchen table just talking about things that were going on in eachother's lives. Kagome tended to leave the dangerous part of her life out at those times.

Noticing her daughter's presence, her mother turned to her lovely daughter with a smile. "Well hello Kagome. I sure hope you're hungry. I'm making your favorite miso soup for supper."

"Yea I'm starved. What did you want to talk about momma?" Her mother's face instantly changed from happy, to scared and saddened.

"We can discuss that after we have had our fill of dinner." Her mother almost whispered. Her mother's tone and instant mood change worried the young girl even more. Just what the hell was going on? Walking to the cabinets, Kagome grabbed some plates and decided to make herself useful by setting the table. Her nerves were now shot and she needed something to busy herself. As if her day could get any worse…..

* * *

After they had all finished eating Sota was the first to get up from the table.

"Well guys I have a test to study for tomorrow so I'm going to head to my room for the night." Walking over to Kagome he placed a kiss on top of her head. "Night sis, don't take so long to come back this time."

"Goodnight Sota. I won't and good luck on your test tomorrow." Turning her attention back toward her mother and grandfather, "So what is this all about?" Her mother simply stared down at her hands folded neatly in her lap. It was her Grandfather who spoke first.

"Kagome…. As you well know, you are the oldest child in the family. With being so, comes certain….responsibilities…"

"What kind of responsibilities…?" Kagome did not like where this was seeming to go…

"Well….you are to married at the end of these next few months…" Kagome's suddenly threw her face into her hands and burst into tears.

"What do you mean I am to be married..? I don't even have a boyfriend." Kagome was beyond confused. A large knot had seemed to wedge its way into her stomach. She felt quite sick to be honest.

"We as your elders have chosen your husband to be. You two will meet at the end of the week and begin courting for three months. Then you will be married."

Kagome was speechless. This had to be a nightmare. It couldn't be true. She had heard rumors that her mother and father had an arranged marriage, but she knew for a fact that they had loved each other dearly.

"What the hell are you talking about?! I'm not going to marry some random stranger! I will marry when I find someone I love! That is not your decision to make!"

"YOU WILL MARRY WHO WE TELL YOU AND YOU WILL NOT SHOW SUCH DISRESPECT IN THIS HOUSE." She had never once heard her grandfather raise his voice in such a manner in all her days. The tears were instant. Her freedom was being taken away in a fleeting moment. Rising from her place at her mother's table she slowly made her way down the hallway towards the front door. She felt completely defeated and needed to be out of there as soon as possible.

"Kagome please…!" It was her mother who was running down the hall after her. "Please forgive us it's just-"

"No mom. I just need to go home for now. Let me know when I need to meet Mr. Rest of my life." With that she grabbed her shoes and coat, and walked out of the house.

Kagome didn't know what to do, or what to think. An arranged marriage? What the hell? That was definitely not what she was expecting out of dinner with her family. She just kept walking straight ahead. One foot after the other. Her hair and clothes had become wet and heavy and it was only then that she noticed that it had been pouring the rain down. Looking for shelter, Kagome found herself in a small convenience store. Walking towards the back of the store Kagome noticed the boozier section of the store. Grabbing the first bottle she seen she made her way to the checkout. The cashier looked at her as if she was a crazed loon, but Kagome paid no mind. She just wanted to be home. Back in her Cozy Corner, with her hundreds of books. After she had payed for the alcohol, she made her way back out into the rain. Standing just outside the store she opened the lid and took a long swig. Whatever it was it burned like hell. But it seemed to warm her body some against the protest of the cold rain.

Was there anyway that the day could get any worse at all? Turning around a corner Kagome continued to take swigs from the strange bottle she carried in the brown paper bag. The warming substance had long taken effect on the girl as she had almost reached the destination of her house. One more block she told herself. Out of the blue she heard the sound of meowing. 'What the hell is that?' She thought to herself. Turning in what she thought was the direction of the small sound, Kagome seen a small box soaking wet with a small furry animal sitting inside shivering. 'A kitten!'

She made her way to the small animal and tried to bend down to pick the poor thing up, but failed and landed in large puddle of water. Looking up the kitten wobbled straight over to her face and gave her a loving lick on the nose. Slowly but surely Kagome made her way off of the ground and managed to pick up the small kitten.  
"You're coming home with me!" Giggling she wobbled the rest of the way home with a kitten in one hand and a bottle in the other.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Im so sorry it's been so long since I have updated! Things have been super crazy. I just got married a few days ago so I was planning a wedding. We also just found out we are having a baby girl! She is due this January! Anyyyywayyyyssss... I was having a bit of writer's block really bad with this chapter so I hope you guys find it alright! More to come SOON! I won't let myself get as distracted this time!

* * *

Chapter 3 What the hell?!

"Hey Kagome!" She knew that voice… it was the voice of a woman… one that was once her best friend. Turning in circles she looked for the source of the voice she had missed so much as it played over and over in her head. Where was she? All Kagome could see before her was...absolutely nothing. Darkness filled everything. The only thing she could see was her own body. Waving her own hand out in front of her, she tried to reach out for something that simply wasn't there.

"Sango…?" Kagome whispered feeling a bit uneasy.

With a sudden blink of an eye, Kagome found herself in a completely new place. Flowers grew as far as the eye could see. An endless field full of beautiful shades of purples and reds along with the occasional pop of blue. The smell was absolutely amazing, a mixture between honeysuckle and something else that she just couldn't quite put her finger on. Above her was the bluest sky she had ever fluffy clouds seemed to roll off in the distance as a slight wind blew. It was such a beautiful and somewhat familiar place. She never wanted to leave.

"Kagome are you alright?" A very concerned looking Sango suddenly stood right in front of her. Hands placed behind her back, dressed in her usual kimono. Her long chocolate brown hair was tied in a low pony tail behind her back.

"I suppose so...where are we?"

Sango giggled "We are in your dream Kagome."

"Sango...if you're here...does that mean everyone else is here too?" The only answer she got was a smile from the young woman and a twirl of a finger, signaling her to turn around once more.

"Kagome!" As soon as the young woman had turned, a small fox demon jumped his way into her arms.

"Shippo! Oh I've missed you so much!" Hugging the child close, she could not help the tears that began to fill her eyes.

"It is good to see you again Lady Kagome."

"Miroku!" The perverted monk still looked exactly the same. Although now it seemed he did not wear the string of prayer beads around his wrist where the wind tunnel once lived.

"Wait a minute, where is Inuyasha? He is here isn't he?" Kagome inquired scared that he was nowhere to be found.

"You didn't think I would stay behind did ya?" Turning around once more, a large tree seemed to have appeared right in the middle of the field. There he was, sitting in the branches above her head. Silver hair blowing in the wind and those bright amber colored eyes staring back at her. It had been so long and the sight caused tears to overflow Kagome's eyes. Everyone was here, everyone she loved and missed so much was standing all around her.

"Hey those better be happy tears!"Inuyasha never was any good with girls when it came to tears. In fact he was never good with girls at all. It surprised her to say the least when she felt his strong arms wrap around her in a warming embrace.

'We missed you too Kagome, we all missed you so much. But ya know… we are your past. Don't be afraid to look forward to the future ok? We all are going to miss you, but don't let us hold you back on making a happy life for yourself. Go fall in love! Get married! Have a family of your own. Live a long, happy life, we will be here when you get back." Through sniffles and sobs Kagome managed to nod.

Moving her shoulders backwards suddenly, Inuyasha held Kagome at arms length away in front of him. His smiling face staring back at her own.

"Now, get off your ass and go start your life dammit!" Inuyasha said with a grin as he gave her a small shove. Kagome hurled backwards as everyone along with the flowers began to disappear into darkness once more. She kept falling for what seemed like forever until…

'CLONK!' "OWWWW!"

Kagome slowly rubbed her now extremely sore noggin as she looked around her to find that she had fallen face first onto her hardwood bedroom floor. Blankets and pillows were wrapped so tight around her she found it almost impossible to get herself into a sitting position. Upon further inspection she noticed her apartment was a wreck. There was clothes thrown everywhere, and the smell of vomit was strongly coming from somewhere nearby.

'What the hell happened last night?' She asked herself. Her head throbbed as she continued to look around the room. Sitting on her night stand was an empty bottle, along with a trash can that obviously had the remnants of last night's dinner. Placing her head in her hands she rubbed her eyes. "Oh my god..."

The room was to bright, her eyes aching to be closed in a deep sleep once more. It wasn't very often that Kagome would forget to close her bedroom curtains. Especially on nights where she had the ability to sleep in the next morning. After several shaky and extremely dizzy attempts to stand she finally managed to get herself in an upright position and make her way to that damn window. After closing the curtains she looked at her bed, tempted to crawl back into its warm and cozy embrace.

"If there is any hope on me surviving today I am seriously going to need some pain killers...and a shower...and coffee... lots of coffee..."

Kagome wracked her brain for clues to what happened the night before, as she made her way into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee and tried to find some pain medicine.

Entering her kitchen made her want to cry. There was trash thrown everywhere, cabinets were hanging by the hinges and the table was clear across the room. The place was a disaster.

"What the fuck happened to this place?!" Kagome screamed. A few small meows and a soft brush against her legs was her answer. Looking down Kagome couldn't not contain the excitement she held. Tears springing from her eyes they covered her face in large streaks. It was Kirara!

Collapsing to her knees she couldn't stop the sobs that wracked her chest as she picked up the small furball that she was beginning to think was only once a figment of her imagination. Kirara welcomed every squeeze, licking Kagome's cheeks as salty tears cascaded there way down. For a long while they sat on the kitchen floor just like that. Everything was coming back to Kagome. From her shitty dinner at her childhood home, to the drunken state that she found Kirara in. Not to mention that odd man in the store... Kagome needed a good cry, and she got exactly what she needed. Kirara wrapped in her trembling arms as she cried about everything all at once.

* * *

Sometime later, Kagome literally could cry no more. She was all dried up and only the occasional hiccup would come along her way. Looking to her lap she still could not believe the little ball of fur that was asleep cradled in her arms. So many emotions played through her mind. Happiness, sadness, ...confusion...

What had happend to the others? How did Inuyasha live out his life? Could he still be alive somewhere? What about Sango and Miroku? Kagome knew there was no way that they were still alive, but what kind of life did they live? Did they ever get married and have those babies? Whatever happened to Shippo? There were so many unanswered questions...

Suddenly Kagome snapped out of her sadness and clapped her hands together.

"Thats enough moping for one day! Time to get up and get this house started." Kirara hopped off her lap and jumped up on the counter beside Kagome as she started to make the coffee that she needed so badly.

"Now don't you be running off nowhere! You're going to help me clean up this mess!" Kagome said to Kirara as she poured the water into the coffee pot. Taking her cue, Kirara jumped off the counter and headed towards Kagome's bedroom.

Hitting the on switch on the coffee maker, Kagome turned and looked around at the mess of a kitchen she now had... With a sigh she grabbed a garbage bag and began picking up the trash that littered all over her floors. Breaking only when the smell of her coffee perked her nose. Grabbing her favorite mug, she poured herself the black steaming liquid and headed towards the bedroom in search of the little fur ball demon.

"Kirara, hows it going?" Looking around her room she was amazed. All the dirty clothes were piled into the laundry basket and her bed was made. Walking into her bathroom, Kagome noticed that her barf can was even emptied and sitting in the shower with some water in it. "Wow! This looks awesome! Where are you Kirara?" Hearing her name must have gotten Kirara's attention because it was just then that Kagome walked back into her room just in time to see that small cat come out from under her bed with a sock hanging out of her mouth.

"Oh goodness." Kagome said through a few giggles. "How about we take a break and find some lunch?" Kirara was apparently extremely happy with this notion. The cat demon pounced over the bed and ran into the kitchen while Kagome followed not far behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome had just taken a big bite out of her sandwich when the phone rang. "Really...?" She mumbled through a mouth full of food. After her final chew she managed to swallow and answer the phone before it went to the answering machine. Kirara was sitting on the counter happily chomping away at the can of chicken Kagome had placed out for her.

"Hello?"

"Kagome dear?" It was her mother's worried voice on the other end of the phone. Anger began to rise in Kagome's chest once more.

"Yea?" she replied.

"Honey I would like to meet up and talk somewhere if that is alright with you...?"

Glancing down the hallway Kagome noticed the pile of laundry that needed to be washed sitting just inside her room. 'I could meet her at the laundromat... kill two birds with one stone... '

"Fine." Kagome snipped towards the other end of the line. "Meet me at the laundromat in a half hour."

"The laundromat? Wouldn't you rather meet at a coffee shop? You could always bring your laundry here."

"Mom, I seriously dont think it is a very good idea for me to go there right now just meet me at the laundromat." And with that Kagome's angry bubble burst and she hung up on her mother. She never had been this crude before, but Kagome just couldn't help it. She was pissed! How dare they strip her of her freedom! She should be able to fall in love and marry the man she chooses!

Looking back down at her sandwich Kagome found that she was no longer hungry. After tossing it in the trash she turned towards her coffee pot to refill her mug.

"Kirara I have to leave here in a few to go and wash my clothes. Could you stay here for a little while?"

The small two tailed kitten answered with a soft meow and hopped off the counter, headed towards Kagome's bed for a well deserved nap. 'At least one of us will get some rest. You deserve it.' Kagome thought to herself with a small smile.

Walking into the bathroom Kagome looked at herself in the mirror. She looked like hell. Her hair was a jumbled mess on top of her head in a messy excuse for a bun. Her eyes were red and swelled from her rough night of alcohol and tears. Turning on the shower she hurriedly hopped in and began to wash her long hair.

'What am I even going to say to her...?' Kagome thought as she lathered up the strawberry scented shampoo. She knew her mother felt terrible, but what did they expect out of her? After washing her body, Kagome stepped out with a towel wrapped around her head and body. Grabbing her toothbrush she hurriedly brushed her teeth and ran into her room to find some sort of clean clothes.

A pale pair of skinny jeans and a maroon colored sweater would have to do for today. Grabbing her brush off her dresser she ran it through her hair and once again scooped it up and tossed it up into its normal fashion. Grabbing the over pouring basket of dirty clothes she hobbled her way out of the apartment and down the stairs. 'Oh! I almost forgot!' Dropping the clothes in front of the door, she ran back up the stairs and grabbed her jar full of quarters from her kitchen window and her laundry soap from underneath her sink. 'Can't wash anything without these.' After running back down the stairs Kagome was almost out of breathe. 'I'm not in the best of shape anymore. I used to be able to run all day long!' She thought to herself. Thank god the laundry mat wasn't to far away. Only a few streets over. Tossing the money jar and soap in her dirty clothes pile she turned to close the door behind her. After making sure it was locked she tucked her key in her pocket.

Then she turned around.

Sitting in front of her was her mother's car. Rolling down the window, her mother's concerned smile was waiting on the other side.

"I thought you could use a ride dear." Earning herself a scowl from Kagome, her mother decided to add, "I brought you Tim Horton's" as she popped the trunk.

With that Kagome couldn't reject. She loved Tim Horton's coffee, it was her absolute favorite. Damn her mother and her pesky ways of persuasion. After throwing her clothes in the trunk, Kagome climbed in the car and slammed the door shut. Grabbing her coffee she muttered, "Bribing me isn't going to work."

"Kagome... It just did dear." her mother replied as they drove off into the direction of the laundromat.

"Whatever" the young woman muttered under her breath, turning her head towards the window.

Mrs. Higurashi kept sneaking glances over at her clearly annoyed daughter as she stared out the window drinking her coffee. 'Boy time has flown by...It seems just yesterday she was just a little thing playing outside with her father. Her little pigtails and bows were so adorable. Now look at her... On her own and all grown up. I'm so proud of her..." the woman thought to herself.

Upon continued examination Mrs. Higurashi noticed that Kagome's hair had gotten quite long. Even in a high ponytail it came down far between her shoulder blades. 'She doesn't wear her hair down anymore, she used to be so proud of her hair and I don't remember the last time I have seen her wear it down...' She also noticed that her daughter was getting rather thin.

Turning her eyes back to the road the concerned mother resumed her thinking sitting at a stop light. 'She never speaks of them anymore. I kind of miss hearing her stories of the feudal era, and seeing that dog friend of hers, Inuyasha.' The red light then turned green and after making a quick left they had made it to the laundromat.

Kagome quickly stepped out of the car as soon as it was shifted into park. Her mother taking the cue popped the trunk allowing her daughter access to her dirty clothing.

"Here I'll carry your coffee." Her mother offered.

"Kay." Was Kagome's only response. Walking up the sidewalk, Kagome made her way to the door, trying to ignore her mother's presence all the while.

Inside the laundromat was nice and warm and generally empty, except for a small older woman folding her clothes in the back. Kagome quickly made her way to one of the tables and began sorting her clothes to be washed.

Mrs. Higurashi watched her daughter as she divided clothes in different piles and once again began to think about long ago times when Kagome was little. 'She always loved helping with the house chores when she was young. She would always try her hardest to help Mommy out, especially when Sota was born. I miss my little girl.' She thought trying hard to hold back tears.

Kagome had finished separating her laundry into piles and had picked up her dark pile and began stuffing it into one of the washers. Her mother following not far behind with the lights, putting them inside the washer next to Kagome.

"Kagome...", her mother said softly.

"Yea..?" Kagome was dreading this conversation. She knew it couldn't end out well. Putting her money and soap into both washers, she turned the both of them on and turned to her mother, arms crossed in front of her.

"Why don't we go to that small diner a few blocks away while your clothes are being washed? You look like you could use a decent meal."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "I'm not really hungry."

"Really? What have you eaten today? I'll guess that the only thing you have had is a few cups of coffee. Come on get in the car I'm taking you to eat."

Kagome was surprised at her mother. She had never been the assertive type of woman. Always letting her children make the final decisions in their lives. 'Wish it was still that way, but no, I'm being forced to marry a stranger...'

Following her mother out of the building she proceeded to hop in the car. They once again rode in silence as they made their way to the restaurant. Pulling into the parking lot, Kagome noticed that she really was kind of hungry. She hadn't eaten really since the night before except for her one glorious bite of her sandwich. She lived pretty close by to this place and still had yet to eat there. 'Come to think of it... When was the last time I went to a restaurant? Or anywhere other than Mom's and the grocery store...?'

Putting the car in park, they both made their way into the diner. It was a small place, but comforting none the less. There was a small bar to sit at by the cashier, a few people were perched on the stools working on laptops and sipping coffee. . Booths lined the walls, and small tables sat themselves in the midst of the floor.

"Where do you want to sit dear?" Her mother asked.

"I don't care." She replied a little less irritably. With that her mother turned and headed towards the seats by the windows. 'Should have known' Kagome thought to herself. Her mother always chose the window seats.

They had no more sat down at their small table when a bubbly waitress popped up beside them.

"Hi my names Destiny, what can I get you two lovelies to drink?" The young woman couldn't be more than seventeen. She was tall, with long light brown hair cascading in waves down her shoulders. Her hazel eyes seemed to pop against her thick dark lashes. She was beautiful in a natural way.

"I'll have a sweet tea please." Her mother told her. Destiny scribbled the beverage in her notebook and looked in Kagome's direction.

"I'll have the same thank you."

"Alright then! Here are your menus, I'll give you a few minutes to decide what you all would like."

"Thank you." Mrs. Higurashi smiled back while accepting the menu from the young girl. A moment later Destiny was on her way back behind the counter making their drinks.

Looking down at the menu Kagome found she had trouble deciding what she wanted to eat. The tomato soup seemed to jump out at her the most. Before she knew it her stomach started churning with hunger.

Kagome and her mother both stayed quiet while they decided on the food that they wanted. It wasn't long until Destiny was back with a tray carrying their teas. Placing each on the table she looked to the two women.

"Did you decide what you would like to eat?"

"Yes," Kagome answered. "I would like the tomato soup please."

"I'll have the same." Her mother added.

"Alright then!", the girl said with a smile, making her way back to the counter with the menus in tow.

"Kagome, I think it's time we talk about things..."

Kagome looked out the window, sipping her tea. "Mhmm..."

"Kagome I know this seems extremely unfair, but it's tradition. Your father and I loved each other very much and we had an arranged marriage. It doesn't mean your life is over Kagome."

Kagome started to get angrier by the second. "The hell it isn't. I don't know the man and you are already picking wedding arrangements!"

"Lower your voice young lady." Her mother said with a stern look, looking around to see if anyone was listening.

"Momma what do you expect? Did you and Grandpa expect me to be happy about this? To just go along with everything you tell me to do? I'm not a child anymore..."

"Kagome I know it seems hard, but you will get through this. You never know, you might end up loving them after all."

"Ha! Yea whatever..." Kagome rolled her eyes and sat back with her arms crossed against her chest.

Her mother was about to speak again, when Destiny came to save the day carrying their food.

"Here you ladies go! Enjoy your meal!"

Kagome and her mother both stayed quiet as they ate their soup. Kagome didn't know what else to say. What other choice did she have now? She new this had to be hard for her mother, Sota would have agreed without a second thought. She felt defeated and trapped.

After they had both finished their meals, Mrs. Higurashi payed for the food and they made their way back to the Laundromat. After switching the clothes into the dryer Kagome and her mother were once again left in silence.

"Kagome.." Her mother looked saddened. Before she could go on Kagome broke in.

"You win Momma... I'll marry whoever. As long as I get to keep my bookstore I don't give two fucks anymore..."

"Kagome, I know how hard this is. I will personally make sure nothing happens to your store." Mrs. Higurashi still looked upset, and Kagome hated to see her mother like that.

"Next weekend," her mother said, "we need to go shopping."

"Why do we need to go shopping?" Kagome asked exasperated.

"Well dear don't take this offensively but you don't exactly have the most extravagant clothes. We need to find you an evening gown, and some other more appropriate clothing."

"Why do I need an evening gown?"

"Well dear, your suitor is hosting a banquet, and we are all going. It's in two weeks. I will be taking you to get your hair done as well the day of. I refuse to see you waste such beautiful long hair."

"Whatever floats your boat Momma..." Kagome answered with a sigh. She felt like a doll, unable to make a single decision in her life.

"Kagome, I know things seem awful right now... but things will get better." Her mother said with a half smile.

Before Kagome could answer the timer for the dryer went off. 'Thank God…' Kagome thought to herself. 'It's almost over.' After the clothes were firmly back in the clothes basket neatly folded it was finally time for Kagome to escape back to her home, with Kirara there waiting for her.

Neither of them spoke and she was thankful for her mother's silence. She didn't know how much more she could take in one day. After loading the clothing into the trunk of the car her mother drove towards her daughter's home.

Upon their arrival Mrs. Higurashi turned towards her daughter. "Would you like some help dear?"

Kagome let out a sigh. "No Momma I'm just going up and going to bed, I've had enough for one day and I work tomorrow."

"Well ... alright then. I will call you sometime this week with some more details on things." Kagome closed the trunk and looked back at her mother through the window.

"Alright." She answered.

"I love you Kagome..."

"Love you too Momma..." She replied as she walked up to her door and unlocked it. All she wanted was to go to bed and by God that's where she was headed.


	5. Chapter 5

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

Kagome hated the sound of that damn alarm. 'Why can't I be a morning person and wake up to the sound of birds for crying out loud?' She thought to herself as she threw off the covers and slid on her pink slippers once again. Looking over her shoulder, Kagome noticed Kirara was also just waking up and was slightly growling as she stretched.

"Kirara I never thought. What are people going to think about seeing a two tailed cat demon around my store? I wonder if there is a way we can disguise you..."

Just as the last few words left Kagome's mouth Kirara hopped off the bed and sat right in front of Kagome's feet. What she saw next was truly surprising. Kirara suddenly burst into a small ball of flames in one moment, and the next a normal one tailed Siamese cat stood in her place.

"WOW!" Kagome exclaimed. "Kirara! I didn't know you could do that! That is seriously bad ass!" 'Well that is taken care of.' She thought to herself. With that she picked up the small cat and headed towards the kitchen. After making herself some coffee as usual, Kagome opened up a can of tuna for Kirara. 'I'll have to go to the store soon to get us both some food." She thought to herself. Leaving Kirara to her breakfast Kagome proceeded to get ready for her day.

* * *

After a nice hot shower, Kagome and Kirara made their way down to the store. Kagome immediately started on wiping down tables while Kirara hopped up on the counter and fell sound asleep. 'Lucky', Kagome thought. 'Wish I could go back to sleep.' she thought as she started on the windows.

It was while she was washing the windows that she noticed someone was sitting out on a bench outside the store. It was Billy, reading his newspaper while sipping his steaming coffee. The store didn't open for another half hour, but it was still rather chilly outside.

Opening the door Kagome walked outside and headed towards the old man on the bench.

"Hey Billy! Its cold out here! Why don't you come on inside?" she asked cheerfully. She just loved Billy. He was so easy to talk to and Kagome always loved hearing about his wife Martha.

Billy looked at her with a large smile. "Well thanks Miss Kagome!" Billy groaned as he stood, "I'll tell you what Miss, this colder weather isn't for the old folks like me."

Kagome giggled as she took the man by the arm walking back into the store. "Who said you're old? You're still on your first wind, Billy! Here let me carry those for you." She said grabbing his coffee and newspaper.

The old man let out a chuckle as he walked in the door and began removing his coat and hat. "I wish that were true." Glancing at the counter, Billy noticed Kirara sleeping away. "You got a cat, huh? I was wondering when you would get a companion."

"Yea I found her on my way home the other night and couldn't resist those eyes." Technically Kagome wasn't lying. She did find Kagome on her way home, he didn't need to know all the juicy details.

Billy sat down at his usual table and resumed reading his newspaper while he sipped on his morning coffee, while Kagome busied herself once more. Kagome sat on the floor with a pile of books in front of her, ready to be priced and put on the shelves.

'He wondered when I would get a companion, huh?' The thought saddened Kagome. Her heart ached to be loved by someone. Why could she not find that person? What would it matter anyways? She was getting married off to the highest bidder.

Billy glanced over at the disheartened looking girl sitting on the floor just a few feet away. "What's the matter kid?"

Kagome was surprised by the question. She was so lost in thought she forgot how she must have looked to Billy. "Awe nothing just thinking about some things." She replied with a fake smile.

Billy couldn't be fooled by the smile she had glued to her face. He could see right through it. Looking back down his paper he took a long drink of his coffee. "Now, you gonna tell me the truth or are ya gonna fib again?"

Kagome looked down at her lap and tried to hide back the tears. "Well there's just some family issues going on right now. I'm not sure what to do or how to feel about them."

Billy felt bad for the young girl. He wanted to try and help her, but didn't want to pry to much and put his nose in an unwanted place. Turning back towards the young girl he spoke once again. "If you want to talk about it Miss, I would be happy to listen and help any way I can."

Kagome looked at him for a moment before scooping herself up off of the floor and sitting across from Billy at the table. "How can you tell somethings wrong?" Kagome asked.

"Well for one you look like a whipped puppy." Kagome couldn't help but smile a little at the analogy. "And another thing is you're not humming along to the radio this morning. You listen to your radio every morning while you're putting those prices on. This morning it's to quiet."

He had a point. Kagome loved her radio in the morning. She always hummed along with familiar tunes as she carried about her business. Glancing down at her fingernails, she began to pick at them while she thought of what to say.

"Boy troubles?" The question made Kagome laugh out loud, earning an odd look from her friend Billy.

"I guess you could say that..." she replied. Looking up into his bright blue eyes, she took a deep breath. "I am being forced to marry someone I have never met." 'There I said it.' She thought.

Billy looked at Kagome and then down to his empty cup of coffee.

"I think we are both going to need some more java before we start this conversation." Kagome laughed and made her way to the coffee pot. After filling both of their mugs she sat back at the table.

"So obviously you're not happy about this..." Billy said after a swallow.

"You could say that. I mean I know as the oldest I have a certain responsibility... But why do they get to choose one of the most important parts of my life. I want to be able to fall in love... Not marry a complete stranger..." Kagome felt better as she continued to let it out. The tears were starting to make themselves apparent as well. She had kept this all to herself and it just felt good to talk about it.

Billy listened quietly as Kagome continued to vent out her feelings on the arranged marriage. She told the old man about everything that was going on. Right down to the banquet coming up soon.

After she had finished talking, Kagome took a long drink from her coffee, letting all of it sink in to the poor man sitting across from her.

"Well you have had one hell of a week, huh?" Kagome simply nodded, looking down into her mug. "You know... I don't know much about arranged marriages. I was lucky enough to be able to find love on my own. Who is to say you won't take a liking to this mystery man? Your grandfather spoke of a courting period, right? You never know, a lot could happen in just a few months. He did give you a little more time to prepare for meeting this man as well it sounds like." Billy could tell his words weren't helping the situation any. Kagome was looking for proof that things weren't completely falling apart.

"I used to hate Martha when we were younger..." Billy said with a smile.

"No you couldn't have! I have heard your love stories!" Kagome couldn't believe the words Billy said. The man always spoke of Martha with so much love and kindness.

"Couldn't stand the broad in the beginning !" He began to laugh at the old memories that began to make their appearance in his mind. "We grew up a little ways from here out in the country. We was each other's only neighbors. She would come over every damn day after school and follow me around like a lost puppy while I did my daily chores."

Billy looked like he was lost in thought for a few moments before starting up again. "My Pops would always tell me to be nice. "Little annoying girls turn into a loving woman." he would say. Every damn time Pops and I would be on our way to go fishing, she'd peek out behind the bushes just itching to go. I would beg him not to let her go. He would just smile and say, "She's gonna be a loving woman one day."

It wasn't til our high school years that I began to realize what the old man was trying to get me to understand. She still annoyed the hell out of me on a daily basis, but I began to look forward to the annoyance she would bring. Just knowing that she was always there made me feel... happy. God that smile of hers… It could light up a darkened room. Pops would start grinning from ear to ear knowing that he was right. You should have seen the man the day I asked Martha to marry me! Oh I will never forget it! I never seen the man so damn happy. He came up and slapped me on the back saying "I told you son! One hell of a woman you got there." He was damn right too, that old bastard. She took care of me and never once complained. She's one hell of a woman."

Kagome was lost and simply amazed at his words. She listened with the utmost intensity. Billy seemed to still be lost in his own world of memories. His eyes had a far away look to them. After a moment of silence, the old man snapped out of his reverie and looked at the young woman in front of him.

"Kagome, I'm not saying this arranged marriage is going to be a good thing, but I'm not going to say it's a bad thing either. All I'm saying is give things a chance... You never know who you might end up loving. Might piss you off today, but just may end up making you smile more than ever before."

Kagome took some comfort in what the man was saying, but she couldn't help still being somewhat unhappy. "Billy what if I end up being miserable? What if we hate each other?"

Billy thought about what Kagome had said. "You know Kagome, your family loves you. It may not seem like it right now, but do you really think that they are going to let you be miserable? Take your grandfather for instance. He has a duty as head of the family to arrange your marriage. But he also has his duty to you as your grandfather. I'm sure he will choose someone who is right for you. I'm sure your momma will make sure of that as well."

Kagome sat in silence and stared down at her coffee for a moment. Billy had some very good points. No harm could come out of just giving it a try, and he was right. Kagome really didn't think Grandpa would let her be miserable with someone.

Looking up Kagome smiled at the old blue eyed man in front of her. "Thanks Billy."

"Anytime kiddo. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to take some coffee to my wife before she starts biting the nurse's head off." He said with a chuckle, rising from the table.

Kagome looked up at him a bit confused. "Nurse?"

"Awe I forgot to mention. Martha has been in the nursing home for the past year suffering from dementia." He replied, a sad look coming into his eyes.

"Oh my gosh Billy... I'm so sorry to hear that..." Kagome's eyes started to fill with tears. Here she was taking up this man's time bitching about her problems, when he had much greater problems of his own.

"What are you sad for? She is still the same beautifully annoying Martha. Just now I get to make her fall in love with me every day. This time with a lot less mistakes."

Kagome beamed up at him. "You know Billy you're a hell of a man."

"Yea... I know." He laughed. "I'll be seeing ya kid." Then he waved as he left the store, leaving Kagome to sit and think to herself for a little while. Well that is until she realized she hadn't opened the store yet and it was 9:00!


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of Kagome's week went by fairly normal, considering everything that was going on. Kirara made a habit of sleeping on the counter every morning while Billy and Kagome drank their coffee together and chatted away the mornings. Though now Kagome remembered when to open the store.

It was Saturday morning and they were discussing the next day's events. Kagome was not excited in the least bit to go shopping with her mother. She used to be the girl who would do anything to go shopping for new clothing. Now it just seemed uneventful to her, boring.

"Kid when do you ever do anything other than work?" I don't think I've ever even seen you eat something." Billy said with a chuckle. The man's outburst made Kagome laugh. She just couldn't get enough of this old man.

"I eat, don't you worry about that! I don't know though, I guess I'm just a hermit now days. As long as I have you and my store...I'm happy." With a shrug she took a drink of her coffee.

Billy sighed, "There is a lot more to life than an old man and some books. You need to get out every now and then. You're cooped up in that apartment when you're not here."

"Well I think a day on the town, shopping with my mother will be enough for me for a few weeks." Kagome replied with a smile.

Billy rolled his baby blue eyes and glanced at his watch. "Well kid it's about that time. I'll see you Monday morning." Standing he grabbed his coat and hat from the back of his chair and headed for the front door.

"See you later Billy. Tell Martha I said hello." Kagome smiled and waved as the sweet man walked out the door.

Kirara awoke just then and with a stretch and a small growl, pranced up to Kagome and began rubbing along her ankles.

"Morning sleepy head." She said with a smile. She was in a decent mood today considering what she had to do tomorrow. "Let's get some work done shall we?"

* * *

It was just about time for the store to close when she sensed it. Standing behind one of the book shelves, Kagome was putting away some of the new shipments that she had finished pricing just that morning.

There it was again, that lightning bolt feeling. There was a demon just outside her door. Creeping behind the bookcase she peeked at the front door.

'What the hell am I doing hiding? I was once training to be a priestess! Who would have ever thought I would be cowering behind books while a demon was near?'

Taking a deep breath, Kagome stood tall and walked towards the door. Her spiritual energy causing her fingertips to tingle. Flinging it open she walked out onto the front sidewalk. It was cold outside, and her arms were peppered with goose bumps. Whether it be from the mid October air, or the adrenaline pumping through her body, she didn't know.

Sitting on the bench just outside the store was a dark figure. The nearby lamp post casting a shadow over it prohibited Kagome from making out who or what it was. Somehow the figure seemed to have a familiar feel to Kagome. Puzzled, she slowly started to walk towards the figure sitting quietly on the bench.

Kagome didn't make it far. As soon as she moved her body a gust of wind blew causing the young girl to close her eyes and shiver. Opening her eyes she gasped. The figure had vanished from the park bench. It wasn't the site that had made her shiver with fear though.

In the same instance, Kagome felt warm breath on her neck. A low growl sounded as something nudged her, inhaling her scent. Not knowing what to do, Kagome stood as still as she could. She was clearly at a disadvantage. She hadn't practiced with her spiritual powers in years. At the time she had thought, 'What's the point?'. Now she wished she had stayed in touch with her inner priestess.

Whoever or whatever it was started to run its nose along the curve of her neck making her once again shiver. It was as if she forgot how to use her body, Kagome wanted to scream, but couldn't move her mouth. All she could do was stand there, frozen with fear.

Building up any courage that she had, Kagome managed to whisper, "Who are you?" through chattering teeth.

The only answer she was given was a second gust of wind and then nothing. The only thing left behind was the oddly familiar smell of springtime grass. Kagome quickly turned around, slowly backing away as terror set in.

There was nothing there, nothing at all. Cold chills engulfed the young girl. Kagome ran as fast as she could back into the store throwing the door shut and locking it before scooping up Kirara and bolting straight for the apartment. She didn't stop to think, didn't breathe, just kept running until she was in the comfort of her home with the doors and windows were all locked. Crawling on top of her bed, Kagome grabbed her pillow and tried to calm her shaking body.

Kirara sensing something was wrong hopped up on the bed and made her way up to the shaking girl. Climbing up the pillow, Kirara say herself right in front of Kagome's face, and began to lick her nose.

Kagome could not help but smile at the adorable act of kindness from the small two tailed kitten. Holding the cat close Kagome couldn't help but shed a few tears. 'I haven't been that scared in years. Before, Inuyasha or someone was always with me when things went badly. Now I'm all alone...'

Kagome stayed like that for a long while. Silent tears soaking Kirara's fur along with Kagome's pillow. Not long after both fell asleep in the positions they were in.

* * *

The morning came faster than Kagome liked, she hurt everywhere. 'I must not have moved all night. Sure doesn't feel like it.' Looking at her clock she seen that it was nine o'clock.

"Shit, Mom will be here any minute..." She groaned aloud.

Crawling out of bed, Kagome headed towards the kitchen, with Kirara at her heals ready for her breakfast. Opening a can of tuna, she turned to let the cat get busy munching on her food.

"KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK"

"Great..." Kagome muttered as she made her way to the door. After peeking through the small hole she made sure it was her mother and let the woman in.

"Good morning Kagome...Oh...You just woke up didn't you?" Her mother asked cocking an eyebrow. Kagome looked down at her mother's hands that were holding two Tim Horton's coffees.

"And?" she said taking a coffee from her mother.

Mrs. Higurashi rolled her eyes at her daughter's early morning attitude. "You go get in the shower and I will make some breakfast."

"Well I'm good with that but good luck finding something in the fridge." Kagome mumbled as she made her way to the bathroom.

Mrs. Higurashi opened up Kagome's fridge and was amazed at the lack of food inside. The only contents were some cheese, some bologna, and some very expired milk.

'Well this won't do.' Grabbing her purse Mrs. Higurashi was about to leave the apartment when she heard something…

"Meoooowww…."

Looking down Mrs. Higurashi was surprised to see a small kitten intertwining itself around her legs.

"Well hello there little one! Would you like breakfast too?" She asked bending down to pet the small animal. Kirara answered her with a lick to the hand. "That settles it then…." She said as she began making her way down to the small diner not to far away while her daughter was in the shower. 'She'll never notice I left' She thought as she walked away.

* * *

Kagome walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, with her toothbrush hanging from her mouth, and headed towards the kitchen. There her mother was busying herself in her daughter's kitchen pulling food from a bag and placing it on the table. There on a plate sat a stack of pancakes, eggs, and bacon. A glass full or orange juice sat close by it along with yet another cup of coffee.

"Jeez mom! You trying to feed an army?" Kagome asked as she sat down at her table. 'Now that I think about it, I don't think I have ever eaten at this table…', Kagome thought.

"Well there was no food whatsoever in your fridge! You need to go shopping Kagome. What have you been feeding your poor cat?" Her mother asked sternly.

"I gave her the last can of tuna this morning. I will go shopping soon. Anyways thanks for breakfast" Kagome mumbled through the pancakes she had stuffed in her mouth. The site of her starved daughter worried Mrs. Higurashi. 'Does she ever eat?'

"You're welcome dear." she sighed as she sat down at the small wooden table across from her daughter.

Between bites Kagome asked, "So what am I buying today? A couple nice outfits and a ballgown?"

"Well actually you aren't paying for anything. The man your grandfather has chosen told us of a number of stores to take you to and they are taking care of everything." Kagome started to choke on her bacon.

"THEY'RE DOING WHAT?" She managed to choke out. Earning herself another worried look from her mother.

"You heard me the first time. They said no to worry about anything today. I was told to give you a makeover."

Kagome was dumbfounded. "A makeover...?"

"Yes dear, a makeover."

Kagome groaned. This is not a good idea. Little did these people know, her mother loved to shop, and loved to give people makeovers. Once again it was going to be a day of Kagome being a doll. Swallowing her last bite of bacon Kagome rose from the table, put her dish in the sink, and headed towards her room to get dressed. Her mother followed not far behind her.

"Will you wear your hair down today dear?" Her mother asked quietly.

"Why do you want me to wear my hair down…?" Kagome asked, slightly confused.

"You never wear it down anymore. You used to love your hair and now it's always flopped up on top of our head." Her mother looked almost saddened by the thought of hair. 'If it keeps her happy I guess it isn't hurting anything for me to wear it down.'

"Why don't we do something with your hair today while we are out?!" Her mother exclaimed putting her palms together.

"Like what? I don't really want to cut it...maybe put some layers in it…" she replied as she brushed out the long hair hanging off of her shoulders.

"I don't know, I'm sure we can think of something. Oh...what are you wearing today dear?"

Kagome slipped back into the bathroom to brush her teeth, "I don't know," she called "Just pick something out."

Getting off of her perch on Kagome's bed, Mrs. Higurashi made her way to Kagome's closet to find something decent for her daughter to wear. The thing could hardly be called a closet, It was extremely small. It also lacked any real clothes other than a few skirts and a sundress. 'The sundress will have to do.' She thought to herself.

Laying the dress on Kagome's bed, Mrs. Higurashi left her daughter's room and went to the kitchen to make herself busy while Kagome finished getting ready.

Kagome walked out of her bathroom and groaned. 'Out of all the clothes I own she just had to pick out a damn dress…'she thought. 'Whatever..' Picking up the dress she pulled it over her head and slipped on some shoes to match it. With one last look in the mirror she sighed. 'What am I getting myself into…?'

"Alright I'm ready let's leave." Kagome groaned as she walked into the kitchen to see her mother playing with Kirara.

Looking up, Mrs. Higurashi was astonished at the beautiful girl that stood before her. 'She always looks gorgeous, but she's grown into such an amazing woman.' She thought to herself.

"Alright dear, let's head out." was her mother's reply as she grabbed her purse ready to leave.

As they walked out the door, Kagome turned back to Kirara sitting in the window sill. "Hold down the fort while I'm gone ok?" Kirara simply stretched her reply with a small growl and nodded to sleep once more as Kagome shut the door behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Everyone!,

I know... Its been damn near forever... I have had just so much going on here lately! I know excuses, excuses! I know this chapter is rather short, and even in my own opinion, boring as hell. I promise though exciting things are coming! Stay with me here!

I am going to try like hell to get chapters up quicker. No promises though. I am currently on bed rest so I should be able to get some writing done more frequently, but here soon my baby girl will be here and my time will be with her.

Thanks once again to each and every one of you that read my stories! I hope you enjoy reading them as much as I enjoy writing them!

* * *

Chapter 7 the turning of a page

Six hours later, Kagome was leaving yet another store with about three more bags added to her right arm.

"Momma I thought you said I only needed a few new outfits...?" Kagome asked her mother.

"Well dear, I looked in your closet. You don't really have any decent clothing." Seeing the stink eye that was coming from her daughter she decided to add, "No offense. Just look at you though! You've had that dress since high school! Don't you want to be dressed like a woman and not like a teenager? Anyways you're going to need them."

"I think the clothes I have are just fine." Kagome muttered along with the roll of an eye.

Sure her mother may have been right, Kagome's clothing supply at the moment was mostly old jeans and over sized sweatshirts. She still could fit into the same clothes as her high school days, so occasionally she would wear the oh to familiar dresses and skirts of her teenage years. So she could see where her mother was coming from, but this was pretty much an entire new wardrobe. There were pencil skirts and blouses. Cocktail dresses and blazers. She didn't even want to think about trying to walk in those damn heels her mother had insisted on. They hadn't even been to the dress shop yet to find her a gown for this damn banquet. What the hell was next? Breaking her out of her inner bitch fest, Kagome noticed her mother was trying and failing to ask her something.

"Huh?" She asked.

"Kagome you weren't listening a bit were you? Anyways I was asking if you were hungry. If you wanted we could take a break and find somewhere to eat."

Kagome's eyes brightened a little at the sound of food. She was starving. "Sounds fine to me. Where do you want to go?"

Clapping her hands together, her mother beamed at her daughter. "I know just the place!"

'FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD!' Kagome thought to herself. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until she had stepped into the restaurant just a short distance away. It was rather large and was filled with people and waitresses bustling around. A waitress carrying a steak passed by making Kagome's mouth water just with the smell. She didn't even notice when the waitress began taking them to their table.

"Kagome are you alright? You keep spacing out today..." Her mother asked looking over her menu.

"I'm fine, just hungry. This mushroom soup sounds good. I think I will have that." Kagome placed her menu down and began picking at her nails.

"Kagome stop that. You're going to be left with nothing but nubs for the banquet. That's not an attractive sight."

"Momma the look of my nails are the least of my worries..." She replied with a roll of her eyes. Her mother should know by now that she wasn't a woman who had cares for such things as nails and hair. She didn't have a care for much of anything anymore...

"How much more do we have to do today? Is it just the dress left?" Kagome asked her mother with a slightly annoyed tone.

"Well that depends." Her mother answered.

"On...?"

"Well are you wanting to change up your hair any?"

"Not really maybe a trim or something. I like it long and I don't want to die it I don't think..."

"Well it's up to you dear...I just thought maybe you would enjoy a change." Her mother didn't sound very convincing.

Kagome new her mother wanted to give her daughter a make over. Had it been a few years prior, Kagome would have been all for it. Did her mother miss the fun loving and carefree daughter she once had? Life had changed Kagome into something that not even she could recognize sometimes...

The rest of their time at the restaurant passed fairly quickly and quietly. Neither of them really felt the need to speak. After the bill had been paid and their stomachs filled, they both made their way out of the restaurant. It was time to find this damn dress...

Kagome's mother nearly dragged her through the dress shop. If she didn't loosen up her hold at some point, Kagome was sure her arm would be ripped off. She could tell that her mother was having a good time shopping, and she didn't want to ruin that. Maybe it was best to just let her mother have at it….

Mrs. Hirgurashi ushered her daughter into the changing room with an armful of bright colors of long dresses with way too many turned her eyes to the ceiling saying a silent prayer for patience, hoping it would help her get through the rest of the day.

The first dress was beyond dramatic. It was a horrible shade of yellow and had sequins of blue and green that swirled around in odd patterns up and down her left side. Looking down at the rest of the horrifying dresses tossed into a pile, she began to loose hope. These were no where near better then what awaited her in that pile. Colors of bright pinks, greens, and blues seemed to make her head spin. Taking a deep breath Kagome opened the door and looked to her mother with a very apparent pissed off expression

"Momma this is awful…. The other dresses don't look much better either…"

"Well Kagome why don't you pick something out?" Her mother giggled hidden behind a magazine. Apparently she also thought the dress was terrible.

"I thought you'd never ask! I mean here I am being forced into this God damn marriage and I can't even have an input on a fucking dress…." Kagome continued to mutter to herself as she walked through the store looking for something that wasn't absolutely terrifying.

The store was full of bright dresses that just didn't suit Kagome's taste. Nothing stood out as something she would ever be caught dead in. She wasn't in to bright pinks and neon blues. Was there nothing here that was a bit more classy?

"Can I help you find something Miss?" The deep yet slightly feminine voice startled Kagome. Turning quickly around Kagome was met with a fairly tall man with long blonde hair wrapped up in a bun on top of his head. He had very warm welcoming eyes that stared down at her with a certain softness that seemed to calm her nerves. "I'm Marcus," he added. " Is there anything in particular you are looking for?"

Kagome looked around the store and looked down at the ugliness she was still clothed in.

"Something that's nowhere close to this. Something a bit …. Toned down? Classy maybe…?" Kagome didn't want to come off as rude to this nice man standing in front of her. Marcus quietly thought to himself for a moment, and as if a flip had switched, he began smiling from ear to ear.

"I think I know what you're talking about. Come on follow me."

Turning on his heel, Marcus walked clear to the back of the store, and started going through a rack of dresses in the corner.

"In my own opinion," he started, "I think something like this would be stunning with your dark hair and eyes. Something to bring out those features." Pulling out the dress he turned towards Kagome with a serious face. "Are you against showing a little leg?"

Kagome shook her head no and tried to peak at the dress he was holding behind him. Without a word or even a glance at the dress, Marcus made his way back towards the front of the store where Kagome's mother sat, still looking at the magazine in her lap. Placing the dress in the stall, he turned towards Kagome once more, "I'm going to go find some shoes to go with it. You get changed." Kagome nodded and finally set her eyes on the dress.

It was a deep wine red color, which Kagome adored. It had a sweetheart neckline with off shoulder straps. Kagome couldn't put it on fast enough. Turning away from the mirror, Kagome began the process of putting on the gown.

Turning around Kagome couldn't help but gasp. It was perfect. Absolutely gorgeous. It clung to her every curve, making it apparent that she very much indeed have them. Tight fitting from her breasts down to her mid thigh, then a subtle flow down to the floor around her feet. There was in fact a very dramatic slit in the dress clear up to her mid thigh. It added the sexyness that she didn't even know she would desire. She looked absolutely stunning. Marcus was right about the color bringing out her dark hair and eyes.

A knock at the door seemed to snap her out of her mesmerized gawking.

"Miss?" It was Marcus.

"Yes?"

"Here are some heels that I think would go well with the dress." Opening the door, Kagome took the box she was handed and with a small "Thank you." and closed the door once more.

The shoes went perfect with the dress. They were simply black heels with a strap around the ankle for extra stability. Not to mention that they were fairly comfortable, and easy to walk in. With a deep breath she opened the door and walked out in front of her mother and Marcus who seemed to be having a conversation of their own. Clearing her throat, Kagome waited to gain their attention.

At first they both just stared, not saying a word. Tears began to well in her mother's eyes. Her hand covering her mouth. "Kagome," She whispered. "You look absolutely stunning. It's perfect."

"I agree," added Marcus. "But then again I picked it out." He added with a chuckle.

"Well it's settled then, I'll take this." Kagome said with a small smile.

"Great, I'll ring it up for you lovely ladies." Marcus exclaimed with a clap of his hands.

Kagome's mother stood, walking over to her daughter, she placed a hand on Kagome's cheek. "I can't believe how grown up you look. To think you were once such a little girl…" Her mother then walked away with an almost sad expression to her face.

Kagome glanced in the mirror once last time, then turned to change back into her normal clothes.

* * *

It was well after dark before Kagome made it through the front door of her apartment carrying several bags of clothes and shoes, along with her new dress. Placing the bags on the floor she took the dress and hung it straight into her closet.

"Meowwww"

"Hey Kirara, how was your day? I'm exhausted, and you're probably starving." Kagome disappeared into the kitchen to find something for the small cat to eat, all while thinking of nothing but crawling into her bed and going straight to sleep. After making sure the small fur ball was taken care of, she herself decided a scalding shower was exactly what she needed.

* * *

The rest of the week passed by faster than Kagome would have liked. It was the night before the banquet, and her nerves were a mess. What the hell was she doing? It didn't seem real. She was meeting her husband to be in just the next twenty four hours. Kagome felt sick to her stomach. What if he was a horrible person? Billy's words rang in her head. "Your grandfather is not going to let you be miserable." Still, she thought of nothing more than packing up and leaving before anyone had the chance to suck her into the pit of despair people called marriage. If only that damn well would work, I'd be long gone and I sure as hell would never look back.

Sitting back against her bed, Kagome once again began to wonder what everyone was doing. Was Inuyasha still hung up over Kikyo? How were Miroku and Sango? Did they still hunt demons? There were so many questions that she would never get the answers to.

"Kirara what am I going to do?" She cried into her pillow. She couldn't do it. She couldn't just marry someone she had never met, that she didn't love. Sure maybe she could learn to love them, but why did it have to be her? Kirara brought her nose up and sniffed, smelling the saltiness of Kagome's tears. Jumping to her perch on Kagome's pillow, she once again began her routine nose lick to cheer up her friend. It was going to be a long and sleepless night.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone! Sorry once again for the wait on this chapter. Babies take up a lot of time. I am really hoping to get this next chapter up faster. Good stuff is coming soon! Any guesses on who the mystery person was who smelled of springtime grass?

Chapter 8 Doomsday

It was here, the dreaded doomsday. Kagome was unable to sleep that night and it was obvious in her appearance. Her eyes held dark shadows under them and she felt as if she couldn't function properly. It was barely seven am when she finally decided to just start her day. By eight o'clock, she was already on her second cup of coffee.

She was terrified. What if the man was an awful person? What if he was cruel and unkind? What would he look like? She didn't know why, but she imagined someone about her height and slightly chubby. Someone obviously older.

Would the man force himself on her? Would he want children with her? Kagome had always wanted children but having a family with someone she didn't love turned her stomach just thinking about it. So many different questions and thoughts were jumbling around in her head. Making her way to the bathroom, she hoped that a hot shower would take her mind off of things, if only temporarily.

Standing under the water didn't help in the slightest. Her worries seemed to grow with every second. She needed something to get her mind off of the upcoming events. After a quick scrub, she turned the water off and wrapped a towel around herself. Grabbing her hair brush she began brushing through the tangled mop atop her head.

She stared at herself in the mirror as she worked her way through. She was in desperate need of a trim. The ends of her hair were a constant tangled mess. She never did much with it anymore. Her signature hairstyle being a ponytail on the top of her head. Maybe a change up would be good. Not to mention it may just help with getting some stressful images out of her mind...

'This is about as good as it is gonna get' Kagome thought to herself. Walking into her bedroom she grabbed a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt, and changed into more comfortable clothes for the day.

Kagome thought back to the dress hanging in her closet. An idea popped into her head and she ran to the phone and hurriedly started dialing with nervous fingers. After a few short rings a bubbly voice answered.

"Kagome! How the hell are ya?! I haven't heard from you in forever!" Eri was one of Kagome's best friends since high school. Both of them led busy lives, so they didn't get to chat as often as they both would like to. Hearing her voice reminded Kagome of how much she missed the short pixie-like girl.

"Hi Eri! I'm good, but boy do I have a lot to tell you. You doing anything right now?"

"Nope, just sitting here at the house. I'm off today. Want to meet somewhere for some coffee?"

"Sure thing! How about Tim Horton's in about an hour?"

"Sounds good. See you then!" Eri cheered as she hung up the phone.

Kagome wasted no time in grabbing her wallet and heading out the door. She was excited to see her long time friend.

* * *

An hour later, Kagome sat in the coffee shop chatting away with Eri while they munched on donuts. She had proceeded to tell the girl about her current predicaments and needless to say the girl was beyond a little shocked.

"I would have told them to get bent Kagome! That's ridiculous! They can't force you to marry someone! Total bullshit!" Eri was pissed, her mouth forming a straight line the way it always did when she was upset.

"That's how it has always been in my family. It blows, but if I don't want to disrespect and shame my family, I've got to do it." Kagome didn't hide the unhappiness in her voice as she looked down at her coffee cup.

Eri didn't look convinced. "Still...fuck them.. At least you got some new clothes out of it though. If that's any kind of bonus at all..."

She had always been the more rebellious of the group. Her dad was a lawyer and was rarely home. He wanted her to go to law school and go into the same practice as him. Eri however was not having it as she went to cosmetology school shortly after high school. She had always been good at doing hair and found immense enjoyment from it. Right now the girl sported short hair with pink streaks through her dark waves. Tight clothes and heels were among her favorite things as well. She was small and had always reminded Kagome of a pixie in many ways. She loved her brutal honesty and spunk.

Kagome just wanted to change the subject, she didn't want to dwell on the inevitable any longer.

"Hey would you want to do me a favor?" Kagome asked looking up at the girl in front of her.

"Sure what is it?"

"Well I was kind of looking for a change up with my hair, but I don't have any idea on what I would want to do. ... wanna help out?"

"Hell yea I do! I've wanted to get hold of that mop of yours for years!" Leaving behind any sort of annoyance, Eri was now hardly able to contain herself. Stopping her excitement short she added, " Wait isn't this shindig tonight? You wanting to give your Momma and Grandpa a heart attack?"

"To hell with them. I'm going through with their bullshit. Besides, Momma has been bugging the hell out of me to do something different with my hair." Kagome rolled her eyes into her coffee. "Do you have any ideas on what we could do to it? I know I want a trim, and maybe some layers. I just need something... DIFFERENT. At the same time I don't want something where I will have to worry about doing my roots all the time."

"I know exactly what we should do. I'm going to run to my house to pick up some supplies. I'll meet you back at your place in say an hour or so. I have one rule though." Eri looked at Kagome and crossed her arms across her chest. 'Oh boy' Kagome thought. 'What did I get myself into?'

"What's that?" She asked nervously.

A devious grin spread across Eri's face. "You aren't allowed to see until I am completely finished."

Kagome couldn't hide the nervous look that spread across her face. Eri's giddy laugh rang through the coffee shop seeing her friend's expression.

* * *

Three hours later, Kagome was standing in her bathroom with a blindfold covering her eyes, waiting on Eri to show her the finished product of her hair. She was nervous, never having done something like this before. The amount of seconds she stood there in front of the mirror seemed to drag on forever. Patience was definitely not one of her specialties.

"Hurry up Eri, I want to see!" Kagome complained.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Eri had gone to turn off the curling iron in the kitchen. They had decided to work there since Kagome's bathroom wasn't quite big enough. Walking into the bathroom she began to untie the blindfold. "You ready for this? I'm quite proud!"

"I'm ready" Kagome replied shakily. The blindfold fell off of her eyes and she stared into the mirror in awe.

"Holy shit.", was all she could say. Kagome continued to stare wide eyed at the mirror, feeling as if her jaw was sitting on the floor.

Eri's face looked worried, "You don't like it...?"

"Like it? Eri I fucking love this! It looks amazing!" She was surprised in just how much she loved it. It was definitely a BIG change, but it was perfect.

Eri squealed in happiness. "It's called an ombre. Oh I'm so happy you like it!"

It was still extremely long, but now sported an abundance of layers. The color is what really stood out to her. The bottom of her hair was a deep burgundy color that instantly reminded her of the dress she was to wear in just mere hours. The color faded up into her natural black. It was perfect, absolutely perfect.

The ring of a cell phone snapped Kagome out of her gawking. Eri pulled the phone out of her pocket and immediately answered the call while walking out of the bathroom. From the sounds of the conversation, it was Eri's fiance, Travis.

" Yes, I just finished. Getting ready to leave Kagome's place now. Alright, Love you to." Eri looked up to see Kagome walking out of the bathroom. "That was Travis, he just got home from work so I got to head home."

"Alright. Hey do you want some money for this? You really did an amazing job!"

"Hell no I don't want your money! I'm just glad we got to catch up! Let me know how everything goes with the future hubby!" Grabbing her bag she began to head towards the door.

"Oh believe me I will..." Kagome hugged her friend good bye and couldn't help but be saddened. Would her so called fiance let her still see her friends?

Closing the door, Kagome looked over to the stove clock, 12:35. "I suppose I should call Momma and figure out what the hell's going on this evening... Other than the stripping of my freedom." With a groan Kagome trudged her way to the phone for the second time.

* * *

Kagome was sitting at her kitchen table looking through an old catalog while waiting for her mother to arrive. She couldn't help but try and fight the urge to burst into tears. Her freedom was slowly ticking away.

*Knock knock* Kagome rose out of the chair and moved to open the door, outside stood her mother with bags along her arms.

One look at her daughter and Mrs. Higurashi's eyes began to widen in shock. "Kagome when I said a change up would be nice, I certainly wasn't expecting this!" Kagome rolled her eyes at her mother's response. Just couldn't make these damn people happy could she?

"What am I supposed to run everything by you and Gramps? Wanna pick out my thongs too? Or how about what brand of tampons I buy?" Turning around she left her mom standing in the doorway still in shock.

"I never said I didn't like it dear. It's just surprising. You sounded so against doing anything with your hair. It really does suit you nicely." Her mother's words were soft spoken, as they always were when she was hurt by harsh words. Kagome immediately began to regret her behavior, but dammit she was just sick of the whole situation.

Her mother stayed quiet as she closed the door and made her way to the bedroom. Grabbing an extra cup of coffee, Kagome made her way to the bustling sound of shopping bags in her sleeping quarters. Kirara being the curious sort, was sniffing away at the bundles laid on top of her comforter. That is until Mrs. Higurashi wadded up tissue paper into a ball and threw it down the hallway for her to play with. "It seems even demon cats are easy to keep satisfied." her mother mused with a small chuckle. Taking a deep breathe she looked at her daughter, who still sported a very pissed off expression. "Now dear how do you want to do your hair for this evening."

"Oh you mean I actually get to choose?"

"God Damn it Kagome! I know you're life sucks like hell right now and I'm sorry for that, I really am. But I am seriously trying here. Do you think I want to marry my daughter off to some stranger? Do you think I want you to hurt like this? No I fucking don't. But could you try to cooperate a tad bit more?" It was almost as if Kagome could hear something snap in her mother. She and never heard her mother speak such foul language. The atmosphere almost seemed to bubble as her mother's temper continued to boil over. Taking a shaky deep breath she looked at Kagome once more somewhat calmer. "Now how do you want your hair?"

Kagome looked at her mother with a blank expression. "Down." Was all she managed to say as she turned on her heel to refill her cup with coffee.

Returning to the bedroom she noticed a black silk robe sitting on her bed.

"Put it on." her mother ordered. Damn she was still pissed. After following said orders she walked into the bathroom to find a chair in her way and her mother fussing with makeups and hair products on the counter.

"Sit."

'Damn I haven't seen her this pissed since she caught me smoking junior year.' Kagome thought.

After sitting in the chair, Mrs. Higurashi began working on her freshly dyed hair.

"So when did this happen?" Finally her mother sounded as if she had started to cool down.

"Eri came over this morning and did it for me."

"What made you change your mind?"

"I just felt like I needed something different Momma." Kagome felt bad for her previous outburst. She never thought of how her mother was feeling about all this. Mrs. Higurashi was also the victim of an arranged marriage. She knew her mother had fallen in love with her father. Even after all these years after his death, her mother still had a hard time talking about him. Never once had she thought about remarrying or dating anyone else.

"Well it's definitely different." Placing a kiss on top of her daughter's head she added, "In the best of ways." Kagome gave her mother a small smile before looking down to her nails. Opening the drawer to her left she picked out her favorite black nail polish and set to work. Silence filled the room as both mother and daughter set to work on their tasks.

* * *

Standing in front of the mirror, Kagome could hardly recognize herself. It was no longer the young looking girl standing in front of her. No here stood a breath taking woman. Shear elegance radiated from her. She couldn't quite believe her eyes.

Her hair was curled into soft waves down her back, the new color popping against her pale skin. Her makeup was just short of perfection. She sported a smokey eye and a dark lip, something she definitely was not used to. The bold colors seeming to make her chocolate orbs pop. Her dress fit snuggly against her skin, accentuating every curve her body held. The woman who stood before her was stunning. Under different circumstances, Kagome may have been happy with the way she looked right now. Now she tried her hardest to hold back the tears and nervous shakes as she continued to stare into the brown eyes that seemed to look into her very soul. A soft knock on the door snapped her out of her gawking.

"Kagome," her mothered gasped in awe. "You look absolutely stunning, darling!" Glancing down she noticed to shaking hands clasped in front of her daughter's waist. Grabbing the small appendages, Mrs. Higurashi looked Kagome straight in the eye, hiding as much emotion as possible. "Breathe in...Breathe out. It's going to be all right. YOU are going to be alright. I promise."

She knew there was nothing she could tell Kagome that would ease her nerves as of right now. She remembered back when she had first met her arranged suitor. Her nerves had been so bad she couldn't leave the house without emptying the contents of her stomach. That had been the night she met the love of her life. Of course it didn't start out that way. Mrs. Higurashi had hated the young and slightly arrogant man that was soon to be her husband. He was cocky and loved to crack jokes to his rich friends. Slowly over time he began to change. He was less harsh around his friends and treated her much more nicely. He made sure that she new his feelings with every waking moment spent with him. Falling in love was a slow process, but fall she did. She fell harder than anyone, and when he died, it was as if her entire world had come crashing down. God did she miss him. She couldn't help but wonder what the amazing man would say about Kagome's forced marriage. Tears pricked her eyes as memories flooded her thoughts.

"Kagome I have something for you."

Kagome's expression seemed somewhat curious although still scared. Mrs. Higurashi pulled a small box out of the pocket of her dress and handed it to her daughter. After opening it, Kagome's breath caught in her throat. A black Crystal necklace with matching earings sat inside. They were beautiful.

"These were your grandmother's. She wore them when she met my father, and I wore them when I met your father." Kagome's mother began to fasten the necklace around her daughter's neck. " I remember the night your grandmother did all this for me… I was terrified, like you. She told me to wear this and no matter what, that night I would meet the love of my life." Mrs. Higurashi let out a small giggle. "She used to tell me this necklace was magical. Who knows, maybe she was right. I did meet the love of my life that night…" A sad smile crossed her features as she looked into her daughter's eyes.

"I wish he was here…" Kagome whispered sadly. She had never wanted to feel her father's embrace as much as she did right now…

"You and me both dear. Come on, let's go….It's a big night tonight." Without another word both women walked out of the apartment.

Outside was a white limo, her grandfather already sitting inside.

"Kagome dear you look love- WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO YOUR HAIR?" Her grandfather's shock would have been hilarious if not for the circumstances. Kagome tuned out his annoying ranting and looked down at the necklace perched on her collar bone. 'I hope it's true what Grandma said about this thing…'


	9. Forgive a busy momma!

Hello everyone!

I know you all are probably cursing my name for ditching you at such a suspenseful part. My life turned crazy busy! An 8 month old baby really keeps you on your toes! (And in case you all were wondering she's adorable and sweet and OBVIOUSLY just like her mother.)

I will be continuing this fanfic, it's just going to take some time. I will most likely have to go and read what I have already written because I literally do not remember at all where I am in this story. It doesn't help that I have the memory of a goldfish! I will try to have a new chapter up soon!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

Kagome couldn't breathe. Her body shook with fear, her eyes wide. Her nerves were a jumbled mess as the driver pulled into the wrap around drop off in front of a very large old style Japanese mansion.

"Kagome dear, calm down." Her grandfather puffed out. He was still obviously annoyed with her color choice of hair dye.

Suddenly her door opened revealing a familiar face. A handsome man with bright green eyes and flaming red hair slicked back into a high ponytail on the back of his head. He had a smile on his face and a canine popping out the bottom of his top lip. Why did this man, this DEMON look so damn familiar?

"Welcome Miss Kagome. It's good to see you again. You look quite lovely this evening if I do say so myself. If you would let me, I'd love to accompany you inside." Holding his hand out to her, his smile never left his features. Something else was hidden somewhere deep in those jade colored eyes. Sadness maybe? Kagome wasn't sure.

"Why should I? Still trying to steal my store from me?"

"Kagome! How rude! Apologize at once!" She could barely hear her grandfather's complaints. Kagome felt a small twinge of anger rise in her, but she couldn't get over the familiarity of the man still holding his hand out in front of her. A deep chuckle sounded from his chest. "No, not tonight Miss."

Kagome, still somewhat hesitant, placed her small hand in his large calloused palm. Stepping out of the limo, she tried to remain calm as she shook slightly.

The red haired being was tall looming over her small frame. Taking her nervous hand he placed it in the crook of his elbow.

"Just breathe, you'll be alright." Looking down at her, he smiled, once again bringing the familiar feeling up to surface once more.

"Do I...Do I know you?" She asked.

His smile faded slightly, "All in good time." With that being said, they began a slow walk to the entrance of the large building. As the doormen opened grand doors lined with marble and gold, Kagome nearly fainted with a feeling she knew all too well.

Stopping in her tracks she began shaking with fear and adrenaline. Her head spinning, causing her to grip onto the strange man's arm tighter. "This place is full of demons..." She whispered, unintentionally holding on to the man's arm tighter.

"It's been awhile since you've felt aura's this strong hasn't it?"

Kagome looked up to him, eyes wide. "You do know me... I'd love to know what the hell is going on here."

The only response she was given was yet another chuckle.

He led her through the entrance and Kagome couldn't help but stare in amazement of the beauty of the residence. The marble floors under her feet shone like glass. In front of her was a large extravagant staircase, each step sculpted from the same beautiful marble. White, grays, and blacks swirled their way against the stone. The edges each lined with gold. Reaching the top of the staircase, Kagome was led to the ballroom. Dozens of people stood before her, most of them consisting of demons, chatting quietly among their selves in groups. Each one of them seemed to stare at her all at once. Her heartbeat quickened, threatening to jump straight out of her chest. There were a few men in the large group smirking at the thundering sound.

Glancing behind her shoulder, she noticed the rest of her family were not far behind her. Kagome's head was spinning in circles, if not for her iron grip on this mysterious man's arm, she would have fainted long ago.

Seeming to sense her discomfort, the red haired being placed his opposite hand on top of hers, giving her a small pat. Looking up at him with scared eyes, he gave her a small smile. Somehow it calmed her somewhat. Taking a deep breath, she straightened her shoulders and continued on.

Kagome looked around the room with unease. There were undoubtedly demons surrounding her in every direction, but they all were in human form.

'Just breathe, and walk. Everything will be fine. You helped kill hundreds of demons. Even the great Naraku… Purified the Sacred Jewel… You got this.' Kagome tried to reassure herself. She could feel her spiritual energy bubbling inside her. 'Oh who am I kidding? I haven't used my powers in years….'

They kept walking until they came up to a group of men chatting quietly. Her escort tapped the shoulder of the biggest man of them all, receiving his attention easily.

He was tall, much taller than the man at her side, his skin permanently kissed by the sun. His shoulders were broad, even through the onyx colored tux, you could tell he was extremely muscular. Dark hair graced his shoulders, the color matching his dark, cold, brown eyes perfectly. The most outstanding feature was the scar on his face. Starting on his forehead, just underneath of his bangs, it ran down the center of his right eye and onto his cheek.

'I didn't think demons scarred…' Kagome thought, remembering all the wounds a certain hanyou received without a lasting mark on his body.

He was immensely intimidating, power radiating off of him in waves. Goosebumps rose on her skin as he gazed down at her with his piercing eyes. He looked down right mean.

"Lord Kimiko, I would like to introduce my grand-daughter, Kagome." Kagome didn't even realise her grandfather had walked up to the man towering above her. He looked so small standing there beside him.

"So this is the miko I've heard so much about. Well my names Takeshi Kimiko, Lord of the eastern wolf tribe." He eyed her up and down with a disgusting grin plastered to his face. Kagome's skin crawled and her stomach lurched. She could tell, this man was not someone she wanted to be close to.

'Wait a minute…' Kagome thought. ' Isn't Koga the leader of the wolf tribe? That was 500 years ago, but he was a young demon…'

A strong grip to her jaw snapped her out of her thoughts. Lord Kimiko staring at her intently, his grip becoming just a bit tighter. Her teeth clenching, heart racing, she stared back at the demon, trying hard to hide her fear.

A deep rumble came from the man's chest. The bastard was laughing at her!

"She's quite the beauty… for a human. She will do just fine."

His hand left her jaw sore from his grip. Turning his back to Kagome, Lord Kimiko resumed whatever conversation he was having with the men at his sides.

Glancing at her mother, Kagome saw tears in her mother's eyes as they were casted down. Her grandfather looked almost pained. ' Like he gives a shit.' she thought to herself.

It was all too much, her head was spinning in circles.

"Kagome, breathe…." There it was again. That stupid no name demon, who won't come clean about who he was to her.

Kagome couldn't breathe. 'I need to get out of here's she thought to herself. The overpowering signal of demons was dizzying. Not to mention everything going on in her life.

Letting go of her escorts arm, she headed for the nearest exit. Each step became harder as she headed out the doors to what seemed to be a balcony, with steps leading down to a brilliant garden filled with vibrant colors. The chilled air was a soothing welcome as she half ran down the steps to the garden walkway.

Taking a deep breath, Kagome inhaled the sweet aroma and tried to calm herself. She still felt as if she could vomit at any given time.

'In through the nose, out through the mouth. Real slow. Everything's fine. In going to be fine.'

Unfortunately nothing was taking away the nauseous feeling roaring inside her stomach. The stress of the evening was to much. Her life, was just to damn much.

'Oh God, here it comes.'

Running to her left, she hit her knees with a force that felt as if her knee caps would shatter. Her stomach heaved and the contents flooded onto the pink flowers below her. She stayed like that, retching until her stomach was empty.

"Kagome, are you alright?"

The sudden words frightened Kagome. She knew that voice. The deep whisper brought forth an image of bright blue eyes to her mind, causing her heart to skip a beat in happiness and despair.

Footsteps brought that voice closer behind her small frame. They were slow and careful, as if the person was afraid to spook her like a woodland animal.

"Kagome…?" There it was again. Kagome's mind was utterly blank. Was this real?

Very slowly, Kagome turned to face the man behind her.

He hadn't changed one bit. His long midnight colored hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, the length flowing between his shoulder blades. His shoulders were just as broad as she remembered, although now it was covered in a striking black suit in place of the furs and armor that filled her memory. He looked the same as he did five hundred years ago.

Except in the eyes. His cerulean eyes once held a fierceness to them. They were the eyes of a leader, a warrior, and a loyal friend. Now they looked beaten and sad. The vibrant spark was gone. Much like her own.

Kagome sat staring at the man before her. Never did she believe she would meet him again in this life. But here he was right before her. Finding her voice, Kagome only barely managed to speak the demon's name out of her quivering lips.

"..Koga…?"

 **Hello everyone! It literally has taken me forever to get this damned chapter out. As I stated before I have my husband, little girl and job, and they take up a lot of my time! I will try my hardest to bring you another chapter soon. But anyyyywayyysss. I hope you all enjoyed this. Things may just start getting exciting soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

Hello!

So I have noticed that some of my readers are not particular fans of this fanfiction. Well to each his own, but no one is forcing you to continue reading. There is a difference in constructive criticism and being is a way for me to relax, and I do it for my own enjoyment. To those of you that encourage and give helpful tips, I thank you! I'm always up for suggestions! A big thanks to my cousin who helped me with some ideas for this chapter as well! She writes some damn good fanfiction! Check her out! ( shes under, Barbinator) You'll have to forgive me, I can't promise fast updates. I know it has been far too long since I last updated anything to this story, but being a Momma takes up alot of time! Enough of my babbling though, on with Chapter 10!

chapter 10

"It's been a long time, huh?" The young miko could not seem to be able to connect her mouth with her brain, her eyes never leaving his. "You look good. I see you changed your hair." Koga was desperately trying to bring words out of her. All that came was a very quiet whisper.

"Where is he?" The sound no more than and exhale of breath. It felt as if her lungs had been crushed.

"Kagome he's gone. He has been for a long time. I'm sor-"

"No! You're lying! You're still alive! So where is he?! I know he was only a half demon, but even they have a lot longer lives than humans!" Her mind was running frantic. Her breath coming fast and uneven. Wrapping her arms tight around herself, she prayed it was enough to hold herself somewhat together. It was as if you could literally hear something snap inside her. He couldn't be dead. He just couldn't.

She had known it was a definite possibility, but hearing it was a totally different thing. Tears had begun to cascade down her cheeks, her makeup running rampant with the floods. "He can't be gone… he just can't." Her uncontrollable babble slowly turned into devastated sobs. Curling in on herself, she felt the cold touch of stone on her forehead. Why was God doing this to her? Why did she have to go through so much pain and heartache. Inuyasha's face came before her mind's eye. That crooked smirk, those golden eyes, those white ears atop his head. She would never see them again. It was just too much to handle. She was breaking.

Koga stood above her, not knowing what to do. He had never seen Kagome like this before. The once strong willed miko who stared into the eyes of one of the most powerful enemies, now lay in a crumpled mess on the cold stone below him. He knew this sight all too well, this current mess of a woman had been him many, many years ago. Flash back of scenes from centuries ago flooded his senses. Blood and gore, pain and heart ache. It always was in the back of his mind. He would never forget the pain.

Crouching down beside her, he gently brought her off of the stone path and leaned her head on his chest. Bringing his hand to her back, he began to slowly rub circles in between her shoulders.

"I'm sorry Kagome, I know this is hard to hear." He whispered, right above her ear.

Her eyes snapped open, anger coursed through her as she felt a familiar buzz in her system.

"Ahhh! What the hell?!" Koga exclaimed. Kagome pushed him as hard as she could. She couldn't bear the thought of his hands on her. She couldn't stand to be near him. Anger boiled through her blood. Her hands glowing a slight pink unnoticed by her.

"What the FUCK would you know about it?! You hated him! All you two ever did was fight and as you stated many times you were his rival! You have no right to say that to me! I loved him Koga. With every ounce of my soul."

The smell of burnt skin reached her nose. Looking down she realized what the culprit was. Her hands glowed with a faint pink haze. 'Hello old friend.' she thought.

Koga stood and dusted off his black pants, squaring his shoulders, he looked at her with those sad, broken eyes. Defeated, Koga bowed his head.

"My apologies Miss, I forget my place. I was sent to tell you that you are needed inside for preparations pertaining to your courtship with Lord Takeshi."

Refusing to meet her confused eyes, Koga turned and made his way back to the festivities.

'What the hell was that?' Kagome thought.

Kagome stood, not even bothering to fix her looks as she slowly made her way back into the banquet hall. 'What's the point anyways? Maybe if I look like shit, he won't want me.'

She longed to be back in her tiny little bookshop, enjoying a cup of steaming coffee with Billy.

As she walked through the giant glass paneled doors, everyone's eyes in the room turned to her. Dress disheveled, makeup smudged, she shrunk into herself. No longer having the courage as she once did.

'I'm so pathetic now. It's good that Inuyasha can't see me like this.' The thought of the amber eyed hanyou had her eyes brimming with tears again. Biting her lip, she held them in as she walked to her mother, who still had her head bowed as Kagome's grandfather seemed to be making arrangements with Lord Kimiko.

The dark haired man didn't even look in her direction as she made her way to the small group. It was her grandfather that spoke. "Where have you been, Kagome? We were just speaking on terms of your courtship."

"Ah leave her be old man. The young lady simply needed a breath of fresh air. I'm sure being a miko makes it tough to be in a room filled to the brim with demons." Lord Kimiko looked down at her disheveled appearance and a smirked.

'What an ass.' Kagome looked away, unwilling to meet his arrogant stare. This man was definitely not someone she wanted to be spending time with.

"Please everyone let us take our seats." Lord Kimiko's voice boomed over the hushed voices of the crowd. At his command, his tribe members began making their way to the plush chairs at seated at long rows of elegantly clothed tables.

"I would like to give thanks to our guests for coming this evening. The matters have been discussed, and Miss Higurashi and myself shall begin our courtship in the near future. . The details are not sorted through as of yet, but I believe all shall go quite well." His scarred face looked even more fierce with a smile added to his features. His fangs poking over his bottom lip made him look dangerous. Resembling more of a wolf ready to attack with his growling canines.

Lord Kimiko's rambling wasn't reaching Kagome's ears. She was to busy sneaking glances at Koga who sat next to the idiot she was supposedly going to be courting. Her heart ached at the sight of him. For years she had been waiting for some sign. Been begging and pleading with God to allow her to be with her loved ones once again. She had been so shocked to see Koga she hadn't even greeted him. His very presence shocked her senses and took her on a trip down memory lane against her permission. Her immediate thoughts went straight to the demon who haunted her .

'I refuse to believe he is gone. He just can't be. My heart cannot take it.' But the look on Koga's face confirmed it all for her. Tearing the heart right out of her chest. She did not cry, she would save that for later, when she was safe behind the walls of her tiny upstairs apartment. She longed for Kilala's comforting, soft fur. 'Just hold it together a while longer….' It was then she came back to reality, but only because her grandfather nudged her ankle, attempting to get her attention.

"Now my friends, please enjoy the food!"

'God, he's still running his mouth?' Kagome couldn't help the sarcastic tone to her thoughts. He was definitely a talker.

Kagome couldn't fathom the thought of eating anything. Food was eposited on to her plate, but it only seemed to nauseate her further. The thought of trying to eat anything at all made her want to hurl. She never could eat when she was stressed or upset. How the hell was she going to get through this night? Her eyes cast down to her lap, Kagome sat there quiet. Ignoring the conversations going on all around her.

Memories flooded to her once more of a fifteen year old spit fire, full of life and confidence. The years had washed away everything that the young girl once was. All her spunk and courage crushed into a frail wounded shadow. Her heart had been ripped from her chest once more tonight with the harsh reality of Inuyasha's death. She would never see the man she loved again. What was the point of going on living? Her life held nothing for her anymore. She had her bookshop, but how long was that going to stay within her reach? She had no choice in anything that she did now. Her grandfather had made damn sure of that. She was being forced to court and marry someone she did not know let alone love. Finding out he was a demon was a shock enough. Seeing Koga was and even bigger shock to her senses. She almost wished she never laid eyes on the blue eyed wolf. The destroyed look in his eye now haunted her. She couldn't get that look out of her mind.

Minutes felt like hours dragging by. The large crowd of demons, along with the few humans attending, ate their food and chatted normally. As if they weren't ripping the very freedom out of a young woman's hands. However the night finally started to draw to a close, much to Kagome's delight. Her Grandfather and mother rose from the table. Her grandfather chatting loosely with a female demon with crimson eyes with hair to match. Kagome silently stood beside them waiting to leave this horrid hell hole.

Suddenly her hand was captured by a rough palm, causing Kagome to let out a small gasp. Her eyes looked up to find none other than her betrothed. 'Well shit.' Kagome mentally cursed.

"I hope you enjoyed yourself this evening Miss." Lord Takeshi's gaze caused her heart to drop to her stomach. There was something very wrong with this man.

Kagome gave him a small, and extremely forced smile in return. Unable to form words that didn't involve 'fuck you', she decided staying quiet was the best choice. God did she ever need a drink.

"I look forward for our next meeting. Have a good night." With that the scarred faced demon turned and walked away, much to her satisfaction. His broad shoulders swayed as he walked. She just couldn't shake the feeling. There was something horribly wrong here.

'It's almost over.' Those three words kept repeating in her mind. She was barely holding on by a thread. Following her mother and grandfather, the exited the mansion and headed for the car.

'It's almost over.'

The vehicle was filled with chatter from her mother and grandfather while Kagome sat still, barely breathing, her eyes staring out the window while not seeing a thing.

'It's almost over.'

The limo pulled in front of her safe haven. Her beloved bookstore. She opened the door leaving her mother's concerned pleas behind as she walked into the store locking the door behind her.

'It's almost over.'

She walked up the stairs to her apartment and unzipped the dress in the hallway. Walking to her bedroom in nothing but her underwear.

'It's almost over.'

Kilala was curled on the bed, red-orange eyes wide with understanding. Kagome collapsed onto the mattress. Sobs wracking her chest. She couldn't breathe. The tears kept pouring as her chest pounded with pain. Kilala crawled between her arms licking Kagome's cheeks. The night went on just like that. The tears didn't stop til early morning, only due to the loss of consciousness.

It was finally over.

But it was only the beginning.


End file.
